The Bitter Things In Life
by SonofLuffy
Summary: This is a reaction fic to Glee's promo of 5x20. Rated M for slight swearing. Leaving it there just in case... This isn't really a Hurt/Comfort fic but it's not a Tragedy either cause no one dies.


**AN: SPOILERS if you haven't watched the Glee promo for 5x20 yet. I got so so upset when I saw the promo and this came to mind.  
Songs you could listen to during this story – Kurt's - Part Of Me - Katy Perry  
Kind of Blaine's - Better Than I Know Myself - Adam Lambert**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee and am not a part of it. Owned by Ryan Murphy and crew. **

* * *

Everything was going so well for Kurt now. He felt like he was floating. He did a small production/play with an elderly retirement home and helped out with giving dogs away to new homes. Kurt thought his and Blaine's relationship was doing better. There were not as many fights recently. Blaine was gone quite a bit but that was fine. He found his place in the world and Kurt was happy for him.

At least Kurt thought everything was going well.

Kurt went to go see Blaine in a studio room.  
"So, how is the showcase coming a long? Any word for me?"

"It's going good so far… but I have some bad news." Blaine said looking down.

"Well… What is it?" Kurt asked adjusting his backpack.

Blaine sighed and almost ran his hand through his hair. "There isn't really a part for you..."

Kurt looked at him with a look of astonishment, "What?! I knew she didn't like me."

"Actually there never was a part for you. I just wanted to make you feel included... You didn't fancy with her and... I just felt bad." Blaine explained.

"So, you took pity on me instead of telling me about the truth!" Kurt started to raise his voice. "What about always being honest with each other?! What happened to that?!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do." Blaine said silently.

"You _LIED_ to me!" Kurt yelled.

"I am so so sorry." Blaine cried a little.

Kurt scoffs and walks towards the exit.

-Later-

Blaine had just done it with Brittany and felt really weird and very guilty. He had just cheated on Kurt again, for the second time. He felt so horrible and hateful towards himself.

Blaine had to tell him of course.

"Kurt... I have to tell you something." Blaine said slowly and quietly, tears already gathering.

Kurt looked up to Blaine and already noticed something was wrong. Even though he was mad at Blaine, he couldn't fully disregard him. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"I did something horrible and I am deeply deeply sorry." Blaine said before squeaking out the rest of his confession. "I-I slept with Brittany""

"What?! Are you _fucking_ serious? Am I really that bad that you have to cheat on me again?! That you have to go to a girl?!" Kurt began to cry while angrily yelling at Blaine. "How could you? How could you do this to me AGAIN?! I knew I should have never trusted you after the first time..." Kurt turned around away from Blaine looking down at the engagement ring on his finger. He slowly pulled it off and looked more closely at it letting the tears fall. "I-I thought I made you happy. I thought you said we were soul mates a-and I thought we truly were but…" He turned around slightly then.

Blaine looked down towards Kurt's hands and quickly back up, gasping and then crying. "Kurt... Kurt, no. Pl-Please don't." He could not believe this was happening. He had messed up so much. Knowing he could not fix this, he cried harder. "I am so fucking sorry. Please don't…"

"I can't handle any more heartbreaks from you. It just seems every time we are together or will be together, _this_ is going to happen. I-I can't do this Blaine." He grabs Blaine's hand and hands him the ring, closing his fist around it as he said, "Keep it." And with one last kiss to Blaine's lips, he leaves Blaine alone in the room.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it even though it's short. Sorry for the sadness. I just to get my feelings out. Klaine will forever be my unbreakable OTP whether Glee kills it or not. And the fact is is that anything can happen. It could be that he was slightly drunk or not or it could be a dream/nightmare. You never know. Please review.**


End file.
